dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo (Universe 18)
:For information regarding Piccolo as he appears in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro) also known as Piccolo Jr., was once Gokū's sworn enemy, when strong foes from outer space started to arrive on Earth, Piccolo was forced to ally with his archenemy to defeat them. He developed a bond with Gokū's son, Gohan, and this experience changed him and reduced his desire for world domination. Piccolo became a teacher, as well as a powerful fighter, and one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball manga and anime. Since the end of Dragon Ball, 10 years have passed and Piccolo continues his life on Dende's Lookout, and he becomes the first fighter from Universe 18 to encounter a member of the Vargas. Piccolo informs the other Z-Fighters about the tournament and comes along as a spectator. Appearance Piccolo's past history as a martial artist influences his clothing choice: he wears a black martial arts gi along with a red obi, or belt. He also wears a white turban with a purple dome on top, brown Namekian-style shoes, and an extremely-weighted cape (which doubles as training gear for when he is not fighting seriously). Personality Piccolo has settled down like many of the Z-Fighters with precious few battles to fight anymore. When the Vargas approached the Lookout, he granted them access due to sensing fellow Namekians on board, but told Dende and Popo to remain on guard. He was suspicious of the Vargas's intentions at first, but relented and informed them about Gokū (Universe 18) who would be very happy to compete. Piccolo's choice to become a spectator may imply he has no desire to test his strength anymore, or that he wanted to observe the tournament rather than take his chances in the ring. At one point, Piccolo met with Nail to discuss the lack of Namekians in the tournament, with the exception of Gast Carcolh, who Piccolo and one of Piccolo's doubles are both seen observing from afar, but as of yet have not spoken to. Neither Piccolo showed any reaction to seeing their father, Piccolo Daimao still alive, and both made the decision to sleep outside during the rest priot to the second round of the tournament. History Early Life Piccolo was born as the son and reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, but, 3 years after his birth, he was brutally defeated by , who spared him in hopes of fighting him one day. Piccolo would eventually team up with Goku 4 years later to retrieve Goku's son , who would eventually become his martial arts student and Piccolo would become a father figure to him. Piccolo would fight along the Z-Fighters against many threats such as , Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. Coola's Invasion Following the fight between Goku and Freeza, Piccolo returns to Earth and during the three years of training to battle the Androids, Coola and his men invade Earth. At this point, Coola's men and the Z-Fighters engage in battle. Piccolo confronts Salza and quickly defeats him, later assisting Krillin and Gohan in their battle with Neiz. Immediately after, Piccolo and the others witness Coola being thrown into the sun. The Legendary Super Saiyan Some time after Piccolo is done training to fight the Androids and during the ten days waiting for the Cell Games, a Saiyan man named Paragus arrives to Earth and asks help from the Z-Fighters to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan and takes them to the new Planet Vegeta; however, this turns out to be a trap and the Z-Fighters are forced to fight Broly, the son of Paragus and the latest Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly easily defeats the Z-Fighters except Goku, who is charging a Spirit Bomb while Piccolo and the others fend off Broly and later provides Goku with his energy. Goku fully completes the charging of the blast thanks to the Z-Fighters distraction and lunges it at Broly, defeating him. Multiverse Tournament Upon witnessing a strange spaceship landing on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo uneasily welcome the Namekians and Vargas within it. The Vargas explain how they travel across an infinute number of universes and gather fighters across those universes in preparation for a huge tournament, and they welcome Piccolo and company to enter. Piccolo is at first suspicious, but informs Gokū and the others of the competition regardless. Piccolo and Gohan decide to go to the tournament with the other Z Fighters, but as spectators. Upon his arrival, Piccolo observes the other universes and soon flies over to Universe 10's area to visit Nail and warn him about the Saiyans who they share their universe with. Piccolo is told not to worry due the Saiyans' lack of space travel and also informs Piccolo that Freeza was killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai (U10). It is here that Piccolo is told about the Gast Carcolh of Universe 7, when Piccolo worries about the lack of Namekians present. Piccolo is seen giving his opinion on Cell, and later, during the rest before Round 2, sleeps outside away from the rest of the Z-Fighters. It is unknown if he is privvy to an activity taking place behind-the-scenes. Third Round: Majin Invasion Piccolo helped fight the Majins possessed by of Universe 11. Power After fusing with Kami Piccolo became roughly equal to Androids 17 and 18. After using the room of spirit and time Piccolo became way stronger than Cell fused with 17 during the Cell Games. Piccolo's power did not increase drastically between the Cell saga and the Buu saga, but he still remained a powerful fighter. He also stated in the dbm official novel that between these 20 years gap after the end of DBZ until this tournament he made some little improvements, he now thinks he is capable of beating a Cell jr. with a level of the Cell games era with no problems but he still was incapable of reaching Perfect Cell's level before his failed suicide. During Babidi's coup, Piccolo with his weighted clothing as easily able to outmatch Majin Freeza and Cooler simultaneously, even managing to severely injure Freeza with his eye lasers. He also managed to dodge and injure Captain Ginyu in his final form. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A concentrated blast of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Special Beam Cannon: A spiral energy wave that is usually fatal. '''Eye Lasers: '''Piccolo uses this technique to hit Majin Freeza. Trivia *On DBM Page 17's comments section, it is hinted that both Piccolo and Gohan will both play a part in the action despite not being competitors. This comes to a head during Babidi's coup, where Piccolo takes on Majin Freeza's army. *As stated by Salagir on page 4 in the comments section, Piccolo doesn't participate in the tournament due to him knowing he is far outclassed by the potential competition. Category:Namekians Category:Super Namek Category:Spectator Category:Asexual Category:Universe 18 Category:Magicians Category:Male